This invention relates to a numerical control device which, in addition to a main processor which executes data processing for numerical control, is equipped with a separate service processor for system diagnosis.
A numerical control device (referred to as an NC device hereinafter) generally is provided with various diagnostic functions for precluding and detecting malfunctions due to hardware failures or the like, and is constructed so that diagnosis of, for example, an NC control panel abnormality or hardware failure, can be executed on-line and off-line. Conventionally, however, such diagnosis is performed by having the main processor, which carries out the data processing for numerical control, execute a diagnostic program which has been stored in the main memory. This has a disadvantage in that it becomes impossible to carry out the malfunction diagnosis when the main processor fails.